¡Somos un equipo, Somos Furano!
by Hotaru Kinomoto
Summary: Furano es un Gran Equipo!
1. Chapter 1

**¡¡¡Somos un Equipo, Somos Furano!**

_Hola a todos, me llamo Megumi Kimara y soy un personaje inventado por la usuaria de este foro (ante cualquier duda, consulta o reclamo háganselo llegar a ella, a mi no me miren). Bueno volvamos al tema, soy la prima de Matsuyama Hikaru (insisto en lo que dije en los paréntesis anteriores, please), el simple caballo negro como él suele decirse, bueno, si piensan que voy a hablar solamente de él, pues se equivocan amiguitos, yo hablaré de el equipo de mis amores FURANO._

_Que puedo destacar de este equipo, simplemente su calidad humana frente a otras escuadras del campeonato nacional, desde niños siempre han sido un gran equipo de fútbol dejando de lado las pretensiones personales están ahí siempre para apoyarse con pases y jugadas que creo que cualquier escuadra poderosa envidiaría, claro está._

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta un niño pequeño al tomar un balón de fútbol

-¿se come?- dice Kazumasa

-No tonto, sirve para jugar - dice otro pequeño Masanori

-¿Así?- un niño la toma con las manos y comienza a correr seguido por otros

-No tonto, así no- viene otro niño y toma la pelota- se patea así- da un puntapié con mucha fuerza llevándolo fuera del campo hacia el corral de un caballo salvaje

_Yo creo que con ese balón, no solamente hizo que se reafirmara una amistad, también logró que,y con ese puntapié de Hikaru, fuera el punto de partida para uno de los mejores equipos y de un jugador de la talla de mi querido potro negro y gran amigo. Aún recuerdo como ese balón pasó por la cabeza de un hombre, un pintor y a su lado un pequeño, su hijo. Gracias a él mis amigos del Furano comenzaron a practicar este deporte. Bueno, como les decía, este niño vio el balón y salió tras él no midiendo las consecuencia, pero rechánfle, para tener las piernas tan cortas y ser tan pequeño corrió de una manera. Ja! Ya los quiero ver a uno de ustedes siendo perseguido por un caballo salvaje en fin, logró salir airoso de su encuentro, obviamente recibió una reprimenda de su papá, claro no midió las consecuencias de su acto, ni tampoco se fijó en nuestras advertencia, yo tengo una teoría "Cada vez que ven un balón se olvidan del resto de los mortales y se transforman en seres poseídos por el espíritu del fútbol, ¿o no Tsubasa-san?". Me enorgullezco al decir que perteneció a las filas del equipo Furano. Si señor, creo que conoció lo que es un verdadero equipo acá en Hokkaido, Bueno, se le explicó que a los niños les habían regalado un balón de fútbol y que no sabían manejarlo, bueno eso ya es la escena que se cuenta siempre jijijijiji_

Después que el niño es ayudado por su padre a saltar la barda, le entrega el balón a Hikaru

_-_Aquí tienes- Taro le hace entrega del balón a otro niño

-Gracias, ¿eres nuevo por aquí?- pregunta Hikaru al chico flash

-Llegamos hace una semana con mi papá - le responde con una sonrisa,

-Bienvenido- le dicen entre todos

-Y sabes jugar fútbol- dice entusiasmado uno de ellos

-Claro que si, me gusta más que las pinturas de mi papá- mirando a su padre con una sonrisa traviesa y su padre agradeciendo el "cumplido"- y tanto como tomar Leche- el niño cruza sus brazos tras su cabeza

-Pues aquí puedes tomar toda la que quieres, siempre y cuando pilles una vaca Yasushi hace un gesto como que toma leche de la misma vaca todos ríen

-Nos regalaron un balón y no sabemos como usarlo- dice Hikaru- ¿tú nos puedes enseñar?

-Claro- voltea a su padra- ¿puedo?

-Claro hijo ve

Todos los niños van corriendo tras ese balón

_Jajajaja, yo creo que eso fue decisivo para el equipo, si, para que miento, yo también fui, o creyeron que me iba a quedar así como así, pues no, yo también iba. Los muchachos conocieron lo que es un pase, un remate y la cooperación entre ellos, no había un "prodigio" entre las filas, pero si se cultivó algo muy importante, el compañerismo, las ganas de salir victorioso entre todos, con la cooperación de todos, sin dejar de ser todos uno sólo. Francamente, eso nunca vi esotros equipos del torneo nacional, para nada, es más, tanta "figurita" que nació en el primer torneo que se disputó, en los años de primaria, no fue mucho lo que cultivó el trabajo en equipo. Rayos, me acuerdo que yo fui como "asistente" (de lo cual cooperé poco, digamos nada jijijiji  ) pero el Meiwa nos quitó esa posibilidad, pero eso lo narro más adelante, ya llegó mi jefe, el señor Katagiri y no quiero que me coloqué falta en mi informe de práctica así que, de ahí nos vemos…._

_¿Continuará, pus pregúntele a la autora no a mí_


	2. Chapter 2

Somos un equipo, somos Furano

Somos un Equipo, somos Furano

¿Esto vendría a ser el capítulo Dos?

_Con la llegada de Misaki a nuestro equipo, se podría decir que comenzó una gran aventura. Luego la partida, que fue con tristeza pues se iba un amigo, también fue con una cuota de esperanza, puesto que se tenía fe que en algún minuto nos volveríamos a ver, seguramente para un campeonato, y que creen (pus para que digo, si ya todos saben) fue así, el Campeonato Nacional de las Primarias si hasta fue transmitido por la tele, guau! Todo un evento, por lo menos para mi comunidad se vivió así. _

_Llegar al campeonato fue una hermosa odisea, claro que si. Un equipo pequeño, donde solamente contábamos con los once jugadores, nadie daba nada por nosotros, ja! Los dejamos callados, avanzamos y llegamos a la semifinal. Pero antes de tan magno evento, se tuvo que entrenar y arduamente. Nuestros grandes "enemigos", sin duda el frío y la nieve. Enemigos, en parte, puesto que con la nieve se fortalecieron las piernas y las resistencia de casi todos, pero en cierto modo también jugó en contra, pues el calor de la capital, nos decía que a lo mejor no llegaríamos lejos. Pero antes de contarles la historia que ya todos conoces (insisto), quiero detenerme en los lindos recuerdos, nuestros primeros años en el colegio, jajajaja todo un show. En aquel entonces yo no vivía con mis tíos, vivía con mis padres. Mi mamá me fue a dejar, al igual que las madres de todos los otros muchachos. Casi todos en un mismo salón, no fuimos angelitos en nuestro comportamiento, si Furano no solamente fue unido en el fútbol, a la hora de hacer travesuras, yo creo que se vivía con la misma pasión (o por lo menos yo creo eso), recuerdo una vez cuando..._

-Tengo el ratón- dice Oda mientras saca de una bolsa de papel un pequeño ratoncito blanco- jejeje, esto va a estar muy bueno, o no Hikaru

- shhh, silencio, puede llegar Megumi y arruinarnos la broma- dice el futuro capitán del equipo- Megu, me vas a pagar lo del postre, ya veras- Hikaru toma el ratón y lo coloca por una ventana al baño de mujeres

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- se escuchan unos gritos chillones, Megumi fue la primera en salir, se encuentra sin sus pantalones, después de la clase de gimnasia, corre desesperadamente pues detesta a los ratones, varias niñas también gritan histéricas.

Los causantes de tal broma, ríen ocultos tras los matorrales, no pueden aguantar y salen a perseguir a la chica, no obstante, otros que también siguen la broma planeada, vigilan que no aparezca ningún profesor, cuando se dan cuenta que se acerca uno, silban para que los niños se oculten y no puedan ser detectados para luego ser castigados,

_Vaya unión, esa broma, Hikaru y cia, no me la han pagado, ya llegará su minuto, pero no solamente en las bromas fueron unidos, recuerdo una vez que el padre de uno de los muchachos, estaba muy enfermo. Uhm si, se encontraba bastante enfermo y sin trabajo, nuestro amigo estaba muy deprimido no sabía que hacer, hasta que se nos ocurrió una idea, la cosa consistía en vender todo aquello que no nos servía de nuestras casa, jajaja fue muy lindo, de verdad, yo saque muñecas, Hikaru algunos juguetes, Oda llevó queso que preparaba su mamá, Wakamatsu llevó leche, Kato que llevo ropa y así cada uno colaboró con algo para vender en el mercado, si no me equivoco ya se estaba en nuestras filas Machida, gran valor (:P), y nos pusimos a vender, pero llegó un guardia municipal y nos llevó a todos a la delegación, fueron nuestros padres a recogernos, pero Furano se destaca por tener la cabeza muy dura y otra vez hicimos lo mismo, ahí no pasó nada, juntamos algo de dinero, pero muy poquito, _

-Pondré de mi mesada- dice Oda muy convencido- no importa si no tengo para dulces o las láminas del álbum que estoy juntando, prefiero dársela a mi amigo que lo necesita más que yo- todos los niños se quedan mirando y comienzan a registrarse sus bolsillos

-Mira yo tengo algo más- dice otro

-Este dinero lo tenía para comprar dulces, pero tú lo necesitas más que yo, te lo doy

-Pero amigos- dice recibiendo el dinero de casi todos

-Nada de peros, somos tus amigos y te vamos a ayudar- responde Hikaru con mucho entusiasmos- no quiero pensar que la estés pasando mal, todos somos amigos y estamos en las buenas y en las malas

-Si es cierto- dice Megumi- no podemos dejarte así sin nada, eres nuestro amigo y te vamos a ayudar, no protestes

-Si es cierto- comienzan a decir todos a una sola voz- anda recibe, no seas orgulloso, vamos- entre todos tratan de convencerlo para que acepte el dinero

-Podemos trabajar arrancando nieve de las casas, así nos sirve para el entrenamiento de fútbol- comienza a decir Hikaru- si arrancamos la nieve, podemos entrenar los músculos y ganar dinero para ayudar a tu familia- el chico lo dice con mucho entusiasmo a todos, quienes en coro empiezan a decir que una buena idea y que es hora de ponerla en práctica

_Fue linda esa experiencia, no se entrenó como es debido, pero ayudamos a nuestro amigo, valió la pena saber que todo salió bien y pudimos cooperar con eso, pero si hasta yo arranqué nieve con una pala, me ayudó mucho para mis brazos y creo que para otra parte de mi cuerpo, pero eso es punto aparte, a lo que voy, es que nos unimos todos para ayudar, puede ser que hayamos dejado el fútbol de lado y no se entrenó debidamente, pero ... un amigo es un amigo, si te necesita, ahí está Furano para ayudar. _

_Ya en el campeonato regional, dimos cuenta de nuestro súper poder "El trabajo en equipo" ya cuando Misaki estuvo con nosotros, se dio que el plantel no se forjó una mentalidad individualista, puede ser por lo que mencioné antes, no teníamos ningún prodigio, salvo Taro, pero incluso él cayo rendido ante esta filosofía del trabajo en equipo, yo para lo único que servía (y sirvo) es para hacer barra, no entiendo como me llevaron como "asistente" (y vuelvo a repetir, mi colaboración fue casi nula), pero siempre ahí en las duras y en las maduras, grito por Furano. Este... me estoy desviando del tema ¿no es verdad, bueno, como les decía, el campeonato regional se ganó, fuimos la escuadra que se presentaría al evento. Nuestras familias no son de dinero, por lo que se hizo un gran, un súper gran esfuerzo por ir, pero que bueno que la federación nos ayudó con el alojamiento, pero no pudieron ir nuestros padres, eso si, sentimos su presencia entre nosotros, ahí pegaditos, frente al televisor todos apoyando al equipo, vaya, me acuerdo de eso y me pongo melancólica. _

_Dicho y hecho, en ese campeonato volvimos a ver a nuestro "mentor". Taro se encontraba en otro equipo, el Nankatsu, obviamente se convirtieron en nuestros admiradores, jejeje, pero a lo que voy, es que lo volvimos a ver, el fútbol unió a los amigos. El Nankatsu y el Furano no se verían las caras, salvo si ambos equipos llegaban a la final, cosa que no pasó, lo mencioné antes, el Meiwa nos quitó esa posibilidad, dos estilos diferentes del fútbol, dos formas de conducción, dos caracteres diferentes (pues ahora, dudo mucho si son tan diferentes). Ya se tenían sangre en el ojo cuando, antes del partido pasó que... _

-Quítate de mi camino- Hyuga le da un golpe a Hikaru botándolo al suelo frente a todos los miembros de los otros equipos

-¿Qué te pasa idota?- Hikaru se levanta y lo mira furioso

-Sabandija, nuestro equipo ganará el partido de mañana, ni tú ni tu equipo de pacotilla nos vencerá ¿me oíste?

-¿Qué dijiste, ahora veras- Hikaru, toma de la camiseta a Hyuga e intenta golpearlo, varios tratan de detenerlo, pero es imposible, se pensó que se armaría pleito, en eso baja Jun Misugi del segundo piso y aplaude, comenta que eso se verá en la cancha y que no se preocupen, que el mejor saldrá victorioso.

_Yo no sabía si reírme o cortar a Hyuga en pedacitos, ¿Qué se cree, bueno… ups, llegó gente de la Asociación Nacional de Fútbol, debo ver los temas de la reunión,_

_Nos vemos en el Infinito y más allá!_

2


	3. Chapter 3

Somos un equipo, somos Furano

**Somos un Equipo, somos Furano**

**Y sigo narrando... **

_Recuerdo que fue un duelo de capitanes desde el principio, claro que si. Hikaru es un testarudo, cabeza dura, terco a morir y pobre de uno si contradice su filosofia de "uno para todos y todos para uno", considérate cadáver. En fin, hubo alguien que si la desafió: Kojiro Huyga, el lado opuesto de la fuerza (a no,eso no jejeje) un individualista, no creía en el juego de equipo, estaba en todas partes, y para que decir en el tema de su fuerza física, arrasaba con cuanto jugador se le barría o quisiera quitarle el balón, ja! Lero lero, resultó ser que Hikaru, que piensa de forma diferente, es tan pero tan terco, que le hizo frente y más de una vez salió victorioso_

-Escucha Hyuga, derrotaremos al Meiwa y enviaremos a tu equipo de papa natas de vuelta a Saitama, contigo de regalo- dice Hikaru en el centro de la cancha al querer quitarle el balón al Kojiro

_Todavía le celebro esa frase a mi primito querido (el me dice que soy su maldición). El partido fue de dominio, de ambos equipos. Furano con su trabajo de equipo versus el Meiwa que basa toda su fuerza en su artillero y jugador estrella, Kojiro Hyuga. Fue un partido entretenido, el dominio no perteneció a ninguno de los dos equipos, Hikaru neutralizaba a Kojiro, y el equipo se largaba al ataque, todos, con pases precisos, el Meiwa se le veía temblando, pues ellos no podían adivinar donde iba ese balón, a los pies de quien podría llegar a la portería, sin embargo la suerte no nos sonrió, es más, yo creo que fue algo cruel con el equipo, merecían ganar, disputar la final, pero cuando se tuvo la oportunidad de anotar por medio de un penal que le cometieron a nuestro capitán, aparece el portero titular y nos corta ese sueño, triste, porque no fuimos vencido por un equipo de verdad, yo creo que fuimos vencidos por individualidades y nada más. Sin embargo, ganamos el respeto del campeón de ese torneo, del Nankatsu y de su capitán Tsubasa Ozora (el sacerdote principal de los poseído por el espíritu del fútbol, eso no me lo quita nadie de la cabeza), pues que pena Hyuga, fuiste vencido, ¿qué mal no? __  
__Con el campeón definido, se fueron a Europa. ¡Japón disputaría un mini torneo en Europa! (ese es mi jefecito), Hikaru y Oda fueron seleccionados,_

-Capitán te deseamos suerte- es el grito mientras Hikaru aborda el tren que lo llevaría a la concentración para ir a Europa

-Oda no nos vayas a decepcionar- grita otro agitando la mano

-Amigos prometo dar lo mejor de mi en la selección y en este torneo para no dejar mal puesto el nombre de nuestro equipo- promete el capitán del equipo

-No nos dejaremos vencer- dice Oda apretando su puño

-Si, si ya sabemos- interrumpe Megumi- pero si el par de celebridades no toman el tren, no nos representarán en ningún lado, dueto de cabezas duras- lo empuja a la puerta- Todos sabemos que darán lo mejor de cada uno, no nos preocupamos por eso

-Los estaremos apoyando- dice uno de los jóvenes- sabemos que no nos harás dejarán mal

Con gritos de todos y siguiendo el tren mientras parte agitando las manos y gritando frases de apoyo para el par de seleccionados del equipo de esas latitudes

_Recuerdo que nos juntábamos para ver los partidos, aunque todos vivíamos relativamente cerca, utilizamos una casa como cuartel general, mi casa (uhm) bueno, mi mamá no protestó al respecto, juntar a todo el equipo a Machida y a Yoshiko en mi casa no fue para mi ninguna clase de molestia, todo lo contrario, con tal de apoyar a nuestros compañeros, estuvimos organizando la reunión en mi casa. En esa ocasión todos llegaban con algo, fruta, bebidas, biscochos, en fin, cosas para comer, aaaaahhhhhh, se me olvidaba, como hace frío, calentadores y todo eso, hasta frazadas, todo por estar juntos y apoyar a Hikaru._

-Hola, que bueno que llegaron, para ordenar- dice Megumi al abrir la puerta 

-No nos vamos a perder el partido por nada, y todos juntos haremos la fuerza- dice Hisashi que llega por detrás de Machida y Yoshiko, con el termo de café

-¿contra quién juegan hoy?- pregunta Machida mientras prepara los termos

-Inglaterra- responde otro mientras tiende en el piso algunos cobertores- Megumi ¿tu mamá no se enojará sí vemos el partido en tu casa?

-No, ¿cómo se va a enojar? Si el guapo de su sobrino jugará un partido, dijo que ella también lo va a ver- dice ella mientras ordena las galletas- Esto parece más un picnic que una junta para ver un partido- dice la chica mientras saca galletas 

-¡¡¡No te las comas!- en coro le gritan y ella se atraganta con lo que comió

-Agua- dice mientras se golpea el pecho, al beber siente las risas de sus amigos- manga de graciosos, pero ya me vengaré

Todo el equipo de Furano ve el partido en la casa de Megumi, amenizando con las cosas que llevaron y todos gritando, no importando que al día siguiente tendrían escuela o que los padres de la anfitriona tienen que trabajar al día siguiente. Con cada robo de balón de su capitán, con cada intervención los jóvenes gritaban, cada vez que Matsuyama avanzaba con el balón, ellos le echaban porras alentándolos a la distancia y que pudiese anotar un gol o dar la asistencia para uno, pero su orgullo llegó hasta el techo, cuando en el segundo tiempo no fue reemplazado, mientras que figuras tan importantes de la selección como Hyuga y Wakabayashi se quedaron en la banca por ser individualistas o perder la calma en situaciones difíciles

-Ese es nuestro capitán- dice uno de ellos

-Claro- secunda Yoshiko algo sonrojada- siempre busca el bien del equipo 

-Me huele a flechazo- le murmura Megumi a Machida- no sé tú, pero yo digo que le gusta mi primo

El partido contra Inglaterra se ganó, todos gritaron festejaron, no solamente porque el seleccionado del Furano cumplió un excelente papel, también por el triunfo de la escuadra nacional que logró imponerse ante un titán del fútbol como lo es el país Europeo, sin duda el equipo de Japón está para cosas grandes, o por lo menos este equipo... 

_Siempre pensé que este equipo estaría para cosas grandes, pero ¿qué es del equipo sin sus barra, sin sus admiradores o seguidores, es cierto, ninguno de nosotros pudo ir a Europa para apoyarlos personalmente, pero estuvimos ahí en todo momento con nuestro entusiasmo desde la distancia, bueno no es que sea muy creyente de esas cosas, pero… pero… pero… recórcholis, rechufleta, ¿qué es esto?... ___

_Bye, tengo que ir al banco, será, para eso me pagan ¬¬...Mentira, en las prácticas no pagan TT, además los de la asociación dejaron toda sucia la sala de reuniones ¬¬… nos vemos! ……._

2


	4. Chapter 4

Somos un equipo, somos Furano

**Vamos viendo dijo un ciego**

_En fin... no se ganó ese mini torneo se empató con la gran Alemania comandada por el Kaiser, en otras palabras se hizo un papel estupendo, a muchas potencias del viejo continente los dejamos con la boca abierta de la gran calidad futbolística con la que está contando el país del sol naciente ¿o no?. Nieguen eso... ah niéguenlo, no pueden ¿verdad? claro que no porque saben que es cierto, y lo van a demostrar ahora, esta generación dorada del Japón es la la mejor, y cada vez que se enfrentan a un rival poderoso, mas garra sacan, ahí están todos los guapetones (jijiji, para que negarlo, si todos son muy guapos) colocando el hombro y una sonrisa (Tsubasa-san contagió de su locura a todos) en cada encuentro, si señor!_

-Yahooooooooooooooooo!- todos empiezan a gritar en la casa de la anfitriona, el empate contra el equipo germano- ¡JAPON¡¡¡JAPON!- silbatos, una especie de bombo hechizo y cornetas hacen ruidos en la casa de Megumi por el resultado que obtuvo la escuadra nipona

Los pequeños, acompañados por los familiares de los seleccionados, comienzan a festejar el triunfo, como lo más grande del fútbol japonés, después del tercer lugar conseguido en los juegos Olímpicos de México en el año 1968. Con baile y gritos molestaron a más de algún vecino, pero los padres explicaron la causa del porque tanta fiesta, hasta que se les unieron en la celebración.

_No cabe duda que ese instante fue precioso, es uno de los recuerdos más lindos que guardo, mi papá y mi tío no podían más de felicidad por el triunfo de Hikaru, obviamente, todos nosotros estábamos felices por él. Triunfo, para mí fue un triunfo, pues nadie daba ni la más mínima posibilidad de que Japón hiciera un buen papel, eso me lo dijeron los muchachos, que incluso ese mastodonte de... de... ahhh se me olvidó, dijo que Inglaterra les metería 20 o 30 goles, jajajajajaja no puedo reírme más porque tengo los labios partidos, lero lero, candelero. Pero algo bien divertido fue cuando Oda y Hikaru volvieron a Japón_

-ya llegué- dice Kaneda corriendo a la casa de Honda para una reunión con su grupo de amigos- ¿que cosha pasha¿por qué esas caras?- todos sus compañeros lo miran de manera acusadora por llegar tan tarde

-¿cuál sería un regalo útil para ti, Kaneda?- comienza Saze a molestar a su amigo- un reloj pero con dos horas de adelanto

-no es para tanto- dice el aludido sentándose

-noooooooooooooooooo!- comienzan todos a decir

-¿cómo se te ocurre decir semejante barbaridad, Saze?- dice Megumi con ironía- si la solución es bien simple, si a nosotros nos dicen a las 11 de la mañana, a Kaneda hay que decirle a las 9, para que piense que debe llegar a las 10, pero al final llega a las 11- todos comienzan a reir mientras Kaneda se oculta tras el periódico, rojo hasta las orejas de vergüenza

-bueno compañeros y amigos del Furano- Machida toma la voz de mando como una mujer inteligente que es- supuestamente hoy arriban a Japón Oda y el capitán, así que hay que pensar en como los vamos a recibir, el comité creativo está abierto a recibir propuestas- todos comienzan a murmurar, a decir cosas, a negar algunas ideas hasta que todo se transforma en un caos

-Alto!- grita Megumi con ojos de psicópata- antes que nada, hay que ver si llegarán cansados, recuerden que primero deben llegar al aeropuerto, mi tío y el papá de Oda los irán a buscar para que vuelvan en tren y de seguro los veremos con cara de "no quiero más guerra" y Hikaru me dirá "Megumi, no molestes si quieres seguir viviendo"- todos comienzan a agitar su cabeza, afirmando lo que la niña dice.

A Yoshiko se le ocurre algo bastante ingenioso, pero deberían conseguir una casa más grande, todos señalan el club de Lulú, es decir, la casa de Megumi para tal evento. El dinero escasea pero no les importa, querían hacer algo muy bonito para Hikaru y Kazumasa, y le pondrían todo el empeño habido y por haber, así que con la misma entrega que el equipo demuestra en el campo de fútbol, comenzaron a echar pie adelante al maquievélico plan de la señorita Yoshiko.

Megumi con los otros ocho miembros, ordenan, Machida y Yoshiko en la cocina acompañadas por Hisashi

-Matsuda, no sabíamos que te gusta la cocina- dice una Machida sorprendida

-jejeje, nena, no conoces todas mis habilidades, las mujeres no solamente son buenas en esto, yo también tengo mis habilidades extraordinarias- comienza a fanfarronear Matsuda ante las jóvenes que lo miran algo extrañadas

Todo quedó muy lindo, las familias de los jugadores también están invitadas. Cuando llegaron a la estación solamente se encontraron con las madres de Hikaru y de Kusumasa, ninguno de sus amigos del equipo estuvo ahí para recibirlos, en eso se cruza "casualmente" Wakamatsu por la salida de la estación y hace que no los ve, hasta que Oda le grita

-Eh! Kouichi!- grita el muchacho, mientras que Hikaru le silva para que se de cuenta

-Ah hola- dice el "distraído" compañero-¿cómo están?- los dos jugadores se miran extrañados ante la respuesta, mientras que los padres se de los chicos se ríen disimuladamente tras ellos- bueno, que bueno que están acá pero debo ver si ya cantó el gallo, capitán compañero nos vemos después- el muchacho se despide corriendo, seguido por la mirada de las celebridades recién llegadas a la ciudad y los padres, de fondo, disfrutando el desconcierto de sus hijos

_Yo conozco a Hikaru y a Oda, se hacen que no quiebran un huevo, mish, par de dos, buenos actores son, nosotros teníamos todo friamente calculado, podrían estar muy cansados y todo, pero la curiosidad de que había pasado que ninguno de nosotros estuvo para recibirlos como las celebridades que son, los carcomería en cualquier minuto, y eso pasó jijijiji yo ahí con mi cronómetro, cansado o no, Hikaru Matsuyama iba a ir a mi casa para saber lo que sucedió utilizando sus técnicas de tortura como "ni sueñes que te voy a ayudar en historia" o "prepárate o le cuento a todo el mundo que dejaste los pañales a los cuatro años" y esas medidas anti derechos humanos, pero... resultó que ya todo estaba planeado, jajajajajaja jijijijij, ñacañaca._  
_Pero como soy mala cruel y despiadada, eso se los cuento otro día, debo hacer una llamada a Uruguay, a un tal Hino, ahora vi. su foto, guau! que bombón, claro que tiene una cara de pocos amigos, pero esa argolla que usa en la oreja lo hace ver más atractivo ¿qué querrá hablar el señor Katagiri con él¿Tendrá algo que ver con el tal Gamo que vino el otro día? esas dudas yo no las voy a contestar¿para qué? si la saben mejor que yo, que soy una humilde personaje inventada, bueno nos vemos... ¿cuál es el número de área de Uruguay?..._

2


	5. Chapter 5

Somos un equipo, somos Furano

……****

_-Señor Katagiri, su llamado… Señor, usted tenía la otra línea ocupada, pues ni modo que me dejaría esperando a la otra persona desde Uruguay, sabe lo lejos y lo caro que sale, perdón señor usted estuvo hablando con el presidente de la Asociación, pero jefe no se enoje, y responda… mire que esa linda expresión que tiene se le arruina y se hace más viejo_

…_Jefes, yo no estuve una hora y media hablando con el presidente de la asociación, y después dicen que las mujeres hablamos mucho por teléfono… o no? Bueno eso es harina de otro costal…_

_Como les decía…_

_Me hubiese gustado ver la cara de Hikaru y de Oda cuando llegaron a la estación y no estuvimos para recibirlo, conociendo a los muchachos, primero se preocuparían y Hikaru comenzaría a llamar a todo el mundo preguntando "¿qué pasó?", y así lo hizo, pero no encontró a nadie en su casa, uy que pena, pero… un incidente pasó en la cocina, mucho bocadillos que habíamos hecho, se los comió mi gato, da la casualidad que era los bocados favoritos de los invitados de honor, que problema, como no tener algo con atún si a Oda le fascina el atún y entre ellos hacen competencias por quien come más (pero entre nosotros, si compiten contra Nakanishi, gana lejos…). Bueno, el glotón de mi gato se comió lo más importante…_

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta Kaneda

-¿Cómo nadie se fijó?- empieza a regañar Machida, algo molesta

-Ya, no importa, prepararemos más bocados- interviene Yoshiko

-Si, pero da la casualidad que mi primo está por llegar en 5,4,3,2,1..- suena el timbre sorprendiendo a todos que se miran estupefactos -¿por qué siempre es tan puntual?- comienza a quejarse Megumi al oír que la llaman desde la puerta de la reja

-Megumiiiiiiiiiiiii!- grita Oda, mientras que Hikaru silva

-Repito: ¿Qué hacemos?- sigue preguntando Kaneda

-Aplicaremos plan B- dice Machida- Megu, tú llévate a los muchachos a dar una vuelta, irás con dos más, no hay que mencionar el mini torneo por nada, hazlos pensar que se te olvidó verlos por tv y que ninguno de nosotros estuvo al pendiente, que tuvimos mucha tarea, ahí ingéniatelas para que piensen que no hemos hecho nada

-Jejejej, eso déjamelo a mi, terminaremos hablando de todo, me regañará como siempre, pero no tocaremos el mini torneo, jefis, te lo garantizo- Megumi se pone de acuerdo con otros dos "furanenses" –Nakagawa y Kondo vienen conmigo

_Aplicamos plan B para resolver el problema de los bocados de atún, siempre somos los mismos, el trío de insoportables nos dicen en la escuela, Nakagawa, Kondo y yo, los tres siempre dispuestos a hacer una que otra travesura, ahora nos encargaríamos de distraer al águila de Hokkaido y a su fiel amigo y compañero de vuelo, no fue fácil, para nada… cual de los dos es más difícil de convencer, cuando uno dice negro, dale y ellos dicen blanco_

_-_Capitán, buenas- dice Nakagawa- justo vamos saliendo a la librería a comprar lápices

-Verdad Hikaru- dice Megumi- que bueno que viniste- luego se le acerca y lo mira con sus ojos grandes, que a Hikaru se aparta y se espanta- ¿tienes dinero que me prestes?

-Cada vez que vengo siempre me pides dinero Megumi- dice Hikaru mirándola de reojo algo molesto

-Hikaru, primito, no te enojes, que esa cara tan linda que tienes se vuelve de ogro- luego toma a los dos chicos del brazo- acompáñenos, vamos a la librería y luego…

-luego vamos al almacén del señor Takeda- dice Nakagawa- a comprar chocolates

-eso, vamos a comprar chocolates- dicen los otros dos restantes

-para eso quieres el dinero, Megumi- mira con mayor molestia Hikaru, ante esa mirada Megumi coloca los ojos grendes y comienza a molestarlo

-Ay! Hikarito, primito, es solamente un poco, cuando me den mi mesada, te pago ¿si?- comienza la chica a hacer morisquetas y a colocar caritas, los otros tres compañeros se ríen-

si, pero antes quiero pasar a saludar a mi tía, me dejas ¿verdad?- Hikaru empieza a avanzar hacia la casa

-Yo también quiero saludar a tu mamá- lo sigue Oda pero la chica se les coloca abruptamente al frente de amobos

-Y para qué, si no quiere ver monos feos me tiene a mi todo el día- refunfuña Megumi haciendo que los otros dos compañeros se rían- Ya, vamos no tengo todo el día para que me prestes el dinero, Hikaru, y de paso Oda también podría colaborar en la campaña "Un chocolate para la barra del Furano"- los toma del brazo a cada uno quedando ella en el medio- Nos fuimos!- lo grita mientras Machida entiende el mensaje y pone a varios más a trabajar en el pequeño incidente del gato

_Que curioso, ese gato me lo regaló mi primo para mi cumpleaños y justamente se comió los bocados que más le gustan a los festejados, ¿cómo unos estarían celebrando y otros cocinando, las madres también habían sido invitadas y no era correcto que se dedicaran a estar en la cocina, bueno yo tampoco soy un As en ella, ni me defiendo, a duras penas no se me quema el agua T-T. En esa ocasión hicimos dar vueltas a Kazumasa y a Hikaru por varias partes, conversamos sobre la tarea de matemáticas, sobre unos entrenamientos del equipo de ajedrez y ni mencionamos el mini torneo. Pobrecitos, la cara que tenían de "se olvidaron de nosotros "CASI me da pena, pero no me dio, disfruté cada momento…_

-Les dije que Kenzuke sería la mejor calificación, yo con las mías, a duras penas entro a la secundaria- comienza a quejarse Kondo- claro que en estos día tenía algo que hacer, pero no me acuerdo- comienza a tratar de hacer memoria

-¿hasta cuando nos van a tener dando vueltas por todas parte? – se detiene Kazumasa que iba atrás del grupo junto a Hikaru- Acaso ustedes no nos vieron en los encuentros en Europa

-¿Encuentros en Europa?- dicen los tres mirándose con cara de pregunta- ¿Cuáles encuentros en Europa?- se preguntan nuevamente cada uno mirando para distintas partes – AAAhhhh! Los Encuentros en Europa ¿Cuáles?- vuelven a decir los tres

-Ya me aburrieron- dice Hikaru- me voy, pero esta me la pagas Megu

-Otra más- dice la chica con desden, pero luego mira hacia una esquina que se encuentra Kouichi, haciendo señas justo cuando Hikaru y Oda se encuentran de espaldas hacia él- este… ya no te enojes fue sólo una bromita, pero es que tuvimos mucha tarea y….

-Es cierto capitán- dice Nakagawa

-Que tal si nos devolvemos a la casa, para terminar lo que estamos haciendo y luego nos cuentas como les fue, capitán- dice Kondo muy sonriente

-Esta bien, solamente por que son mis amigos

Los tres muchachos se miran y hacen una seña con el pulgar, para caminar junto con los otros dos jugadores a la casa de la muchacha, ya un poco más animados. Llegaron a la casa en cuestión y cuando entran los dos jóvenes una turba grita:

-SORPRESA!- casi todo el equipo de fútbol, las asistentes y los padres de los jugadores seleccionados, se encuentran en una especie de celebración, bajo la sorprendida mirada de los jóvenes jugadores

-¿esto es para nosotros?- dice un Oda estupefacto

-Claro que si hijo, bienvenido y felicidades- se le acerca su mamá y le da un beso

-Felicidades, campeón- el padre de Hikaru se le acerca y lo abraza- hiciste un excelente papel, estoy orgulloso de ti

-Capitan! Oda!- los miembros restantes del equipos se les acercan y los comienzan a felicitar

-llegaste a pensar que se nos había olvidado- dice Hisashi saludando a sus compañeros

-Pero los observamos todo el tiempo, nos reuníamos para ver los partidos muy emocionados- le secunda Kato

-Amigos, gracias- dice un emocionado y feliz capitán- no sé que decir

-No digas nada- aparece Megumi por detrás- porque es hora de comer y yo tengo hambre pero antes….

-El saludo oficial- secunda Nakagawa

-es que no se pueden escapar- dice ahora Kaneda

-¿a qué?- preguntan los dos festejados al mismo tiempo

-Bien, muchachos prepárense – comienza Machida a dar instrucciones mientras Yoshiko y Megumi solamente se ríen perversamente- MALTEOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Al escuchar eso, cada uno quiso salir rápidamente de la casa, pero fueron interceptados por sus amigos y llevados al jardín para practicarles el malteo, primero a Hikaru y luego a Oda, repitiendo varias veces, Viva Japón y Viva Furano

_Que mejor panorama, comer, conversar con los amigos… Nos narraron las experiencias vividas en el mini torneo, y lo mejor que cayeron redonditos, pensaron que ninguno se acordó de nada ni de nadie. Error! Hasta en el colegio recibieron las felicitaciones de los compañeros, maestros. En el barrio también tenían sus fans… Hey! Mis compañeros ya contaban con Admiradoras, no me acordaba, y como no olvidar la secundaria, por Kami… me acuerdo que habían chicas e incluso más de alguna vez me pidieron que se los presentara, ja! Manga de igualadas, el corazón del Águila de Hokkaido ya tenía dueña, lo malo es que lo ignoraba , ciego… ese corazón necesitaba unos buenos marcos de vidrios, en fin… eso ya es cuento viejo_

_Yuuuuuuuuuupi hora del Lunch, nos vemos, algún día :P _

3


	6. Chapter 6

Somos un equipo, somos Furano

**¿Se han puesto a pensar?**

_Se han puesto a pensar de que esta generación de jugadores de Japón, son bastante peculiares, digo yo… analicemos el cuento, claro si no les importa…. _

_1.- Estudios, cual de todos no es más un cero a la izquierda, a más de uno había que sacarlo de apuros ¬¬_

_2.- Hablarles de fútbol, es como hablar de su vida, piensan fútbol, duermen fútbol, pasa todo el santo día hablando de fútbol, algunos si comen lo hacen con el balón como acompañante (Tsubasa-san, creo que él es así), ven un partido de Volley y tratan de adaptar el juego o alguna estrategia al balón pie_

_3.- En el amor, tienen a más de una chica babeándose por ello, y los muy pelafustanes no se dan ni cuenta, un murciélago tiene mejor vista que ellos_

_4.- Estoy convencida de que ellos pensaban que no existía vida después de la línea de demarcación del campo de juego, ._

_5.- El estómago reclama alguna clase de derecho laboral o algo así, o explíquenme ¿cómo es posible que dejen de patear a ese pobre balón y después de eso les baje todo el apetito, conclusión: el estómago se les botó a huelga_

-¡Capitán ya es hora, se acabó el entrenamiento!- le grita Yoshiko a Hikaru y los otros que se encuentran entrenando pases en corto

-Yoshiko, parece que no sirve, no nos toman ni en cuenta- dice Machida que llega con las toallas para que se sequen el sudor

-Pero ya es tarde y nosotras necesitamos las camisetas para lavarlas

-¡¡¡Ya fue suficiente o ustedes lavarán sus camisetas!- Machida, toca un silbato que capta la atención de todos los jugadores- es el colmo con ustedes, ya es hora de que dejen de practicar, tienen que darnos las camisetas para lavarlas pero ¿si quieren que les endosemos el trabajo de lavarlas para el amistoso que tendremos con el equipo de la secundaria Torio?

-No te preocupes, Machida, en seguida te la hacemos llegar- dice Kato mientras se intenta sacar su camiseta corriendo de su portería a donde se encuentran las asistentes

-Aquí no, primero vayan a darse una ducha, que mucha falta les hace

-Deberíamos castigarlos por entrenar tanto haciendo que laven sus camisetas con agua fría- dice Yoshiko mientras le entrega la toalla a Hikaru

-¿Qué, no seas mala, es que se nos va el tiempo volando cuando estamos entrenando- le dice Hikaru mientras se seca el rostro

-No te preocupes, fue sólo una broma- le responde Yoshiko entre risa

Las miradas de los otros miembros del equipo se clavan en ellos dos y todos comienzan a murmurar o "toser" de manera repentina pero Machida los hace que todos vayan a las duchas

-¿Tú que crees Oda? – Pregunta Kondo al delantero del Furano

-Nos va ir bien contra el Torio, les ganaremos como en la primaria para ir al campeonato nacional

-No tonto, creo que te juntas mucho con el capitán- dice Kato que le da un coscorrón

-Me dolió- dice mientras se toma la cabeza- ¿por qué dicen eso?

-Yoshiko y Hikaru, ¿creen que pueda haber algo entre ellos?

-¿Qué tanto murmuran?- llega Machida y entra a los vestidores- deben apresurarse, porque mañana hay control de literatura y seguramente ustedes no han leido el texto, para que nos juntemos en la biblioteca

-Machida no puedes estar aquí- comienza a decir uno, mientras los demás se sonrojan

-Ja! Los conozco desde siempre, no me espanto- dice la asistente- Ya! A darse prisa, tenemos que estudiar- dice golpeando sus manos

-Pero me muero de hambre- dice Honda- vamos a comer antes- todos los demás secunda la moción

-Ahora se acuerdan que deben comer, si no le decimos que salgan del campo porque ya es hora, todavía estarían jugando

-Ya sabes Machida, el fútbol es más que una pasión, es un sentimiento- dice Matsuda encogiendo los hombros y mirando con cara de inocencia al resto de sus compañeros que se ríen todos

-Machida, ya dinos, a ¿Yoshiko le gusta el capitán?- Kaneda comienza a interrogarla

-Dinos la verdad, ¿le gusta?- secunda Yamamuro

-Si tienen tanta hambre ¿por qué no se apuran? En vez de estar preguntando tanta tontera- Les responde mientras los demás se ríen y dando un gran portazo los deja, pero al segundo abre Hikaru la puerta algo sorprendido de cómo se fue Machida

_¿Ven? Yo no miento (eeeeeehhhhhh bueno, no tan seguido), si no se les avisa que hay que terminar pueden seguir eternamente entrenando, está bien que se esfuercen, no critico, pero hay vida traspasando la línea divisoria de la cancha, de verdad. Pero no lo niego, me entretengo mucho viéndolos entrenar, bueno, parte del entrenamiento consistía en retirar la dichosa nieve, pero bueno dicen por ahí "las cosas pasan por algo" _

_Cuando entramos a la secundaria, fuimos a una escuela más grande, con mejores instalaciones y con más equipos de otras especialidades e incluso fuimos cultivando la idea de hacer una barra incondicional para acompañarlos en los partidos y para el torneo nacional que se celebraba fuera, pero muy fuera, de Hokkaido. Nos resultó, fue considerado como un club más, y estábamos para todas las especialidades, pero la que se robó la película fue el equipo de fútbol. También participábamos en otras actividades dentro de la escuela, y en las que destacaba nuestro salón, aparte del fútbol, es en el Taca-taca. Dentro de nuestras filas se encontraba el Dream Combi del Taca taca mixto y varones. (Dream Combi, porque el "Golden Combi ya es marca registrada, y no era tampoco un Dream Team, pues se solía jugar de parejas)_

-Oda, no permitas que te anoten otro gol- dice Megumi mientras Oda trataba de concentrarse haciendo avanzar el esférico hacia el otro lado de la mesa

-No te preocupes compañera, aquí viene nuestro contraataque- Oda hace avanzar la pelotita hacia el arco de sus contrincantes, Megumi con fuerza hace funcionar la palanca y los jugadores de madera golpean el balón y anota haciendo que resuene con fuerza el tras de hierro con el que dicen que ya ha

-GoooooL- gritan los compañeros

-Lo siento Yoshiko, volvimos a perder contra ellos- le dice Hikaru a una Yoshiko que miraba con desconsuelo el perder, pero enrojecida por estar al lado de Hikaru

-jajajaja- se ríe Megumi con malicia- pues, que crees, como perdiste y apostamos lo que te debía de dinero, ahora ya no te debo nada- le saca la lengua burlándose de Hikaru

-Que pena capitán, que seas bueno en el fútbol, no te aseguró que pudieses en un partido de Taca-taca con el Dream Combi Mixto del Furano- Matsuda le golpea en el hombro a Hikaru

-No importa capitán, me entretuve mucho- le dice Yoshiko

-¿De verdad?- dice Hikaru tomándose la cabeza- que bueno, porque podríamos ir por la revancha

-Mi no poder- dice Megumi tomando su bolso- hay reunión de delegados y debo estar ahí, aparte deben ir a entrenar, por mucha nieve que caiga, saben que no es excusa. Luego nos vemos en el gimnasio, recuerden que hay que ensayar la obra de teatro, Kato quedo en escribir el texto, debemos hacer la selección de los personajes, y todo los staff, o sea, hay mucho que hacer. ¿Dónde está Machida cuando se le necesita para hacer de organizadora?

-Ándate!- le dicen todos los presentes menos Yoshiko que solamente se limita a reir

-Uy, hábleles de estudio, porque se colocan de tan mal humor. Pero mencionen el fútbol, que para eso no tienen hambre, no les duele nada y se olvidan de los compromisos- toma su bolso y le hace un deprecio al grupo- me voy indignada, pero – mira a Hikaru con burla- igual te gané y no te debo nada, te gané, lero lero

-Uhm, entre más pronto te vayas, mejor para nosotros- le dice Hikaru lanzándole un repollito de papel- te vemos a la tarde, en el gimnasio. Págame lo que me debe.

-No, tú dijiste "si me ganas, no te cobro lo que me debes", el que da y quita, con el Diablo se desquita y su suegra Resucita- luego mira a Yoshiko- lo siento, pero así es el refrán, tu mamá es muy simpática y agradable, no va dirigido a ella

-Tú y tus dichos- le dice Hikaru lanzándole otro papel arrugado

_Después de clases era común juntarse para jugar taca taca, es obvio, siendo delegada de mi salón, me era más fácil conseguir las mesas , en otras palabras, utilizaba mi "poder" de persuasión, una habilidad que desarrollaría durante el tiempo. Aún así, no solamente se vive del fútbol, se que a muchos les duele lo que les digo, pero es verdad. Si se es estudiante y más encima participas en actividades extra programáticas, debes cumplir con una serie de requisitos para que no te dejen fuera de nada… _

Temprano en la mañana, ya cuando la escuela recién es abierta, Hikaru ya comienza a practicar, pero antes siempre retira la nieve que ha caído de la noche anterior. Es común que llegue trotando para calentar un poco el cuerpo y después le pida la pala al conserje para retirar la nieve

-Disculpe, buenos días señor Joyo- Hikaru golpea la puerta que se encuentra medio abierta

-Niño, pasa por favor, me estoy preparando un café ¿quieres uno?

-No señor, vengo a pedirle la pala para retirar la nieve del campo de fútbol- dice Hikaru al entrar a la caseta

-Tan temprano y ya entrenando, ¿por qué no esperas a tus otros compañeros?

-No se preocupe, es que es bueno entrenar desde temprano, y retirar la nieve mientras los espero es buen ejercicio

-Acá está- le entrega dos palas- la otra es por si llega alguien más- luego lo mira- Jovencito, eres testarudo pero bastante perseverante y cabeza dura, pero eso te hará llegar lejos…. Ay mi lumbago, aparte me ayudas a retirar la nieve

-No se preocupe Joyo- Hikaru sale de la caseta- se las entrego más tarde o una de las chicas se las va a entregar- se va corriendo al campo de la escuela

"Nosotros no contamos con una súper estrella como los otros equipos, somos los mismos de la primaria que quedamos dentro de un equipo que quedó casi sin jugadores una vez que se graduaron los de tercer año, un equipo pequeño. Pero les demostraremos a los otros que nosotros con nuestro trabajo, llegaremos a ser campeones del torneo nacional"- Hikaru piensa mientras retira la nieve del campo antes que lleguen los demás al entrenamiento

-Que sueño tengo- dice Megumi al llegar al campo de fútbol y ver como los otros entrenan- todavía tiene energías, yo no podía abrir los ojos cuando me pasó a buscar para venir- dice estirando los brazos y bostezando

-Cuando yo llegué ya se encontraba el capitán entrenando-dice Yoshiko que está a su lado

-Si llegó temprano 6:30 de la mañana, es mucho para mi pobre flojera- saca algo del maletín- tengo las copias para la obra de teatro, ¿dónde está Kato?- empieza a buscar a su compañero- mejor se lo entrego más tarde, le dicen a Masanori que traje el texto original y que me conseguí la sala de ensayos para después del entrenamiento, no falten, que nos jugamos la nota del año y yo no me quiero quedar con ninguna falta o problema si quiero postular a beca o algo así

-No te preocupes- dice Yoshiko mirando a Hikaru

-Lo guapo no le quita lo ciego al pobre, pero así es la vida, paciencia, que es probable que si te tome en cuenta- le guiña el ojo- me voyme (es una forma de decir graciosa, no me equivoqué) le dices a Oda, que hay partido de Tacataca después de clase con los de tercer año

-Bueno- Yoshiko se ríe- nos vemos después

-Bye, my friend

_¡¡¡Levantarme a las 5:30 am para llegar al campo de entrenamiento a las 6:30 am, quiero a Furano, pero también adoro mi camita calentita un día de invierno, Ay no, conmigo no contó para esas cosas… el caballo negro, pero cada uno es algo especial, y cada muchacho representó una parte importante en el alma del Furano, yes master.._

_Yamada, vaya a este no le advirtieron que debía decir "Wisky" cuando una persona se saca una foto, lo digo porque está tan serio… y no está nada mal tampoco, pero como que es un tanto mayorcito para la selección, en fin, donde manda capitán no gobierna marinero_

_Ya quiero salir de mi jornada de laburum!_

_Nos vemos ;) _

4


	7. Chapter 7

**Somos un Equipo, Somos Furano **

_Que interesante, yo pensé que había gente que hablaba poco, pero Yamada se acaba de ganar el premio mayor, es que en todo el rato en que estuve tomando unas notas que me pidió el señor Katagiri, el decía "Si, no" y nada más…. ¿Tendrá flojera la lengua, o le dará sueño mover la mandíbula, salvo que sea para comer, que loco ¿no?_

-La cosa es bien simple, debemos juntar dinero para el próximo año ir de gira a Kyoto, ciudad histórica por excelencia- dice Megumi al resto del curso, pero nadie la toma en cuenta por lo que ella deja caer un libro en el pupitre del profesor. Todos se asustan y la quedan mirando, ella sonríe "inocentemente" y sigue dando la información del curso- Como les decía, creo que debemos ponernos de acuerdo de cómo juntaremos dinero para ir a la gira a Kyoto, tal como nos habíamos decidido a principio del año escolar, si bien, hemos traficado dulces dentro de la escuela, cosa que no se puede, hemos organizado almuerzos a beneficio, vendido la tarea al otro salón, en fin, varias cosas, las arcas "fiscales" del salón están un tanto cortas, no todos han pagado la cuota asignada y más encima, pronto se nos viene el amistoso con Torio, y supongo que varios iremos a apoyar al equipo como corresponde

-Siii!- grito generalizado del salón

-Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿podrían cooperar en una venta de besos? De seguro que ganaríamos lo suficiente para ir a la esperada gira, ¿qué opinan, compañeros de salón?- ella encoje los hombros mientras los compañeros se ríen junto con ellas y las chicas dicen que no sería mala idea, entre ellas sale una voz diciendo que pagaría más de una vez por darle un beso a Hikaru y que varias alumnas de la secundaria seguirían su ejemplo- Ah es que viene de familia, ustedes saben

-Megumi ¿por qué no tomas más en serio tu labor de delegada y terminas de entregar la información a todos nosotros que estamos interesados en ver los temas de la gira?- Hikaru alza la voz en medio de la risa de sus compañeros

-Vaya… ha hablado la voz de mi conciencia, en fin- respira profundamente y continúa con su discurso ya mas seria esperando que pudiesen colaborar con ideas, pues ya habían hecho lo más inimaginable para juntar el dinero, sin contar que tienen que preocuparse de todas las compañas solidarias en que solía participar el salón

A la hora de almuerzo, Megumi recibía un regaño de su compañera Yoshiko, mientras Machida se ríe festejando la escena

-Yoshiko, cálmate, fue una broma, es para amenizar un poco. No te lo tomes tan apecho, ya viste que ni amarrado haría algo así. Aunque debo confesarte que sería todo un éxito si lo llevamos a cabo- ella saca la lengua pícaramente, Machida se ríe, Yoshiko se enfada

-No me gustó esa idea…

-¿Celos?- preguntan las jovencitas mirándola con picardía a la pobre Yoshiko que se coloca roja como tomate maduro y baja la cabeza. Mientras las otras dos golpean las palmas de las manos festejando el acierto.

-y ¿cómo estamos para ir a la secundaria Torio y ganarles como Dios manda?- pregunta Megumi a Kato y Oda que se acercan a ver que están almorzando sus compañeras- Oda, hoy tenemos la revancha del partido de taca taca con la pareja de tercer año que todavía no asume que les ganamos, que pena ¿no, así que no admito excusas de "tengo que entrenar" o "tu sabes como es el capitán" porque sabes que soy peor que él.

-Don´t Worry ese problema ya está solucionado y hoy les volveremos a ganar por goleada, pero…Que, ¿volviste a apostar con el jefe de la barra del Torio? Que estás tan ansiosa por el partido y que les ganemos- le pregunta Oda acusadoramente para molestarla

-Naaaaa! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi, compañero furanistico, cualquiera diría que soy una apostadora compulsiva

-Megu, tus antecedentes te condenan- le responde Kato- ¿ya conseguiste los materiales y todos los implementos para preparar la obra de teatro?

-Ya tiene todo listo- dice Machida riendo- incluso habló con mi papá para que la ayude con todo el transporte y todo eso

-Leímos tu obra y nos parece interesante, la trama es muy buena, pensar en una investigación a principio del siglo XX y lo que conlleva a todo, te felicito Kato- dice Yoshiko- ¿pero quién se encargará de repartir los personajes y todo lo demás? Somos el grupo más grande y por eso debemos hacer un buen trabajo

-No se preocupen, muchachas Masanori Shakespiare, se encargará de todo- dice Oda que recibe el típico coscorrón de parte de su compañero- oye eso duele

En el entrenamiento, la mitad de los jugadores del Furano practican pases cortos, mientras la otra mitad tiros al arco, preparando un partido amistoso que tienen con el equipo de Torio, como visita. Después de arrancar la nieve, como es de costumbre, Hikaru organiza a su equipo a la espera de su entrenador, con mucho entusiasmo. Oda llega atrasado, debido al compromiso que tenía con los alumnos de tercer año

-Lo siento, pero parece que se prepararon más que nos resultó un difícil encuentro- dice ya con su buzo puesto

-Pero podrías mandar a alguien a avisar, sabes que deben estar todos para entrenar- dice el entrenador que estaba tras el jugador- por lo menos ganaste o ¿no?

-Señor- hace una reverencia- lo siento por llegar tarde y si, les ganamos, pero nos costó mucho, por eso el retraso

-Ve con tus compañeros a entrenar- le ordena el entrenador muy sonriente

Oda va donde sus compañeros que comienzan a lanzar una que otra bola de nieve, para castigarlo por el retraso, Hikaru les llama la atención pues no hace mucho entre todos habían retirado una tanta desde el campo para que los dejara practicar, pero ellos mismos lo están llenando nuevamente de nieve

-Oda ¿qué te quedaste haciendo que no llegabas al entrenamiento, ¿no me digas que estuviste firmando autógrafos por tu partido de Taca Taca?- lo empieza a molestar Takeshi mientras sus otros compañeros comienzan a reír

-Envidioso, todo porque a mi me va bien en el juego y te gané yo solito- le responde Oda haciendo un gesto de burla y sale corriendo entre sus compañeros pues Kondo lo persigue. El entrenador se ríe del espectáculo y hace que todos entrenen pues ya Oda hizo su precalentamiento gracias a su compañero de equipo

_Cada barrida por el balón, cada tecleada o algún pase… siempre tenía asociado el factor nieve que lo hacía más difícil… cualquiera claudicaría en las condiciones que tuvo que entrenar Furaro, pero no sé (y hablando en serio…. Milagro :O). Bajo esas condiciones es muy fácil retirarse o dar un paso al lado, pero… es muy importante darle el valor del esfuerzo a lo que se hace. No fue fácil para Furano salir adelante con muchas condiciones en contra del equipo, pero no importó. _

_¿Y la barra, el equipo inspira una barra, ¿y qué sería el equipo sin la barra que lo apoye?. Sin contar con los pleitos entre las barrar rivales…. Y se me viene a la mente el idiota de Tsukishiro, ese tarado, arrogante, pretensioso. He conocido a vanidosos en todos lados y a ése, lo peor es que fue nuestro vecino, por lo que me conoce bien a Hikaru, con el que fueron amigos y se prestaban los juguetes y me molestaba, ahí si! Ellos que tiernos ¿no, y a mi… _

_Ya sé, voy a solicitar un anticipo. El señor Katagiri no es tan negrero, me dijo que me dará una especie de "gratificación" por mi trabajo, con jefes como él dan ganas de trabajar (y entre nosotros está guapo, pero es muy mayor), _

_Lo que es tener información preferencial… ya entendí porque tanta cosa rara con ese chico de Uruguay, un muchacho que está en Italia (vaya Historia la de él, se ha ganado una admiradora, o sea, a mi!), el señor Gamo y todo eso… jejeje, si vendo esta información a los medios de comunicación podría ganar dinero… naaaaaaaaaa, como creen eso… tan desalmada no soy… y aunque nadie (ni mi primo) lo crea, yo tengo ética. Sé, y ustedes mejor que yo, que esto es para el beneficio del fútbol japonés…. A todo esto ¿Qué diría Hino si lo invito a salir? _

_Tsutsuku!_

By Hotaru Kinomoto


	8. Chapter 8

**Somos un Equipo, Somos Furano **

_**En algún lugar de Hokkaido**…_

_¿Qué hace ella aquí? Si se supone que es el personaje inventado por mi mami ¡oh perdón! Mi creadora para otro fic (y que se dedique a terminarlo la flojita), yo no entiendo, ¿alguien tiene el teléfono de algún buen psiquiatra O.o?_

_Como les decía, que es el equipo sin su fiel barra, ¿saben? Nada… los pobres no son nada nadita. Pero no solamente estamos para apoyar al equipo. Como barra también nos peleamos con los simpatizantes de equipo contrario (ese copetón del Nankatsu, me debe unas varia, ya se las cobraré) y hacemos obras sociales, como campañas de libros, partidos beneficios y mi súper idea de la venta de besos, pero Hikaru nunca apoyó, es un tacaño._

En las prácticas, el equipo corre tras el balón que es ganado por Hikaru, avanzando por el centro de la cacha, centra a Oda que intenta disparar de primera intención pero Matsuda lo detiene, robándole el esférico avanzando hacia el otro lado, pero nuevamente Hikaru se hace del balón y avanza dándole instrucciones a su compañero de ataque para anotar, el director grita a los defensas para que puedan detener la avanzada de su capitán

-¡¡Matsuda, cuida a Oda, no lo dejes recibir el pase de Matsuyama!- el entrenador orienta a su equipo – Kondo, que no te supere Hikaru.

Los muchachos colocan todo su entusiasmo para el partido amistoso que tendrán con Torio. Después de acabado el entrenamiento van a vestidores, juegan en la ducha como niños pequeños lanzándose agua con las regaderas o molestando a un compañero.

-Se demoran mucho, parecen niñas bonitas, ni las mujeres nos demoramos tanto en el baño- dice Megumi mirando su reloj- realmente es desesperante esperar a un hombre en el baño y luego se quejan de una, que descarados

-No exageres- ríe Machida- terminaron el entrenamiento recién hace quince minutos

-Si, pero ellos están más desesperados que yo con lo que vamos a hacer- dice la chica cruzando de brazos- cinco minutos más o yo misma los iré a buscar al baño

-¿Lo harías?- pregunta una sorprendida Yoshiko

-¿Qué? ¿no me crees capaz?- le responde Megumi con otra pregunta- no son niñas bonitas como para estarlos esperando todo el día

-Como siempre quejándote por todo, Kimara- la voz de un desconocido hace que Megumi sienta un frío en la espalda y no quiera darse vuelta- todavía le haces la vida imposible a tu pobre primo, no puedo creer que seas una verdadera desconsiderada

-¿lo conoces Megumi?- pregunta Machida a la muchacha que está pálida- ¿qué te pasa? Te pusiste pálida

-Megu...

-A los años Tsukishiro-kun- se oye a Hikaru desde lejos que llega con su grupo de amigos

-¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita?- pregunta Kondo que pregunta con un leve toque de burla mirando a Megumi

-Vine a ver a viejos amigos, hace tiempo que no me daba una vuelta por Furano, desde que decidí cambiarme de escuela ¿cómo han estado todos ustedes?

-Bien- responde Oda

-Dedicándole mucho tiempo al fútbol- dice Hikaru- entrenando duro para llegar al torneo nacional nuevamente

-¿A sí?- dice Tsukishiro con aires desafiantes- pues nuestro colegio no se va a quedar atrás, Torio ha ido al campeonato nacional de fútbol de la secundaria desde hace varios años y éste no va a ser una excepción

-Ni creas, el Furano se ha potenciado mucho este último año- interviene Kaneda

-Que ustedes hayan hecho un notable papel en el Campeonato Nacional de Primarias, no quiere decir que tengan asegurados una buena participación en las nacionales y menos que tengan el pase al Campeonato Nacional, por otro lado no tienen un goleador que se destaque de ustedes ni nada parecido- argumenta la visita con claros aires desafiantes

-Por eso siempre entrenaremos nuestro trabajo de equipo, siempre ha sido nuestra política- le responde Hikaru muy convencido

-Por eso siempre serán un buen rival que se han ganado el respeto no solamente de los equipos de Hokkaido, también del resto de país- sonríe y le estrecha la mano al capitán de Furano- sabía que ese espíritu no se le ha ido, no me equivoqué en eso

-Para que tengas claro que Furano no se va a rendir en el partido de práctica

-Vaya! Creí que te habían comido la lengua los ratones, Kimara, pero bueno se dieron cuenta se envenenarían haciendo tal cosa- todos ríen por la broma lanzada a Megumi

-Hum! ¿Crees que me voy a asustar por tan poco?- lo encara- te equivocas, pequeñín

-Ya no discutan- los separa Kato- parecen niños pequeños comportándose así, sobre todo tú Megumi

-Bueno, bueno- dice ella haciéndose hacia atrás y yendo donde sus amigas- pero si me buscas Tsukishiro, me encuentras y lo sabes

-Uy! Como tiemblo- le hace una parodia a Megumi y sus compañeros se ríen de eso- Me voy, sólo pasé un momento a saludarlos y saber como han estado y me alegra saber que están todos bien

-Fue bueno para nosotros verte y saber que estás bien,

-Los esperamos en Torio para el amistoso, incluso a ti Kimara

-No fastidies idiota- le dice ella con un desprecio

-Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el amistoso

-Que estés bien- lo despiden todos agitando la mano mientras el joven abandona las dependencias de la escuela

Ese idiota de Tsukishiro, entre Hikaru y él siempre me molestaban cuando pequeños, pero claro, eso no les importaba, por eso siempre digo que ahora no se quejen. Cuando estuvimos en la primaria, ese idiota fue alumno del otro salón, luego decidió cambiarse de escuela. Quiso seguir una carrera dedicada al fútbol, incluso antes de que Furano participara en el torneo nacional de Primarias, él participó en el equipo, pero un accidente no le permitió seguir con los entrenamientos, no tiene secuelas físicas notorias, que cualquier persona pudiese decir "Ah tú sufres de esto o aquello" pero por desgracia lo marginó para siempre de las canchas. Pero su lengua afilada y sus ganas de buscarme pleito no se le ha ido, lo peor es que el equipo completo del Furano le sigue con el juego, eso no me parece justo, doce contra uno es mucha la diferencia

-No, no, no – repite Kato varias veces- Honda, se supone que tú eres el malo del cuento, tienes que poner cara de malo así- y frunce el ceño provocando que todos se rían- imagínate algo como... – se toma la barbilla pensando- que le tienes que quitar el balón al capitán e imaginas un plan maquiavélico

-Ahí vamos con el fútbol, otra vez- dice Machida suspirando- es que no saben pensar en otra cosa que no sea patear un balón, ni aunque estemos preparando la presentación para la próxima semana Yoshiko- pero ella no responde, pues mira a Hikaru con bastante atención y como repasa sus líneas y se enoja solo por no poder aprendérselas- Tierra, llamando a la Luna, Yoshiko ya anda despierta no ves que tenemos que tener esto listo para la próxima semana y tú estás así como babosa mirando al capitán

-Lo siento, ¿qué me decías?- pregunta Yoshiko como volviendo a la realidad

-Que por qué no te le declaras tú, en vez de esperar que él lo haga, si sigues así, puede esperar sentada y tejer a lo Penélope, esposa de Ulises

-Quedaste loca con esos libros Megumi

-Es que son geniales, a mi me gustaron mucho, pero volviendo al tema. Yoshiko, yo te aconsejo que tomes la iniciativa, porque Hikaru Matsuyama tienes un solo objetivo en este minuto y es conseguir el campeonato Nacional de las Secundarias- Megumi aconseja a su amiga con serias palabras

-Ustedes tres, ya les toca la escena donde intenta asesinar a Yoshiko- dice Kato acercándose a las tres- ya tienen memorizadas sus líneas, Yoshiko y Megumi

-Si director- dicen las dos al mismo tiempo

-¡Pues rápido!- dice al golpeando sus manos- que no tenemos todo el día y mañana tenemos que entrenar

-Ves, te lo dije, tienen un balón en vez de cerebro ahí adentro de esa cabeza

_Lo digo y lo sostengo tienen un balón en vez de cerebro... claro una chica puede estar baboseándose por uno de ellos y no tienen ni la más mínima consideración con ella son unos desalmados_

-Megumi!- grita un alumno de tercer año- ¿está todo listo para el transporte de la barra para el partido amistoso

-Oye... fíjate a quien le estás preguntando, ¿qué pensabas? Que no sería capaz de conseguir todo para nosotros, no me subestimes, recuerda que vamos a ir a ver a Furano, a uno de sus primero encuentros como equipo de la secundaria

-Si, pero somos muchos y ¿cómo lo harás para transportarnos a todos si el colegio no cuenta con una flota tan grande de buses y ocuparan uno para transportar al equipo de fútbol?- pregunta el alumno nuevamente

-Oye, tranquilízate, estás hablando conmigo, yo no he decepcionado a la hinchada o ¿si?- termina por preguntar

-No- responde sin ningún otro argumento

-Perfecto, ¿sabes dónde está el jefe, quiero conversar con él para que cite a la reunión y preparemos la organización para partir

-Debe estar ensayando con los otros barristas

-Perfecto- responde ella- ahora voy hacia allá, nos vemos en la reunión

_Bueno, por razones obvias yo fui siempre la encargada de las cuestiones logísticas en todo lo relacionado con las actividades de la escuela y con las actividades extra programáticas, por eso no hay que extrañarse cuando me piden cosas que, relativamente son imposibles, pues diría que en un 75 de los caso lo logro conseguir, así que Ryoma Hino, tú no serás la excepción. El citófono. Dígame señor Katagiri, una llamada a Italia, perfecto... si la reunión con el señor Mikami la tiene en dos hora más en el campo de entrenamiento de la selección... ¡¿QUÉ! Discúlpeme, por gritarle, pero el la primera vez que voy a las dependencias del campamento... si, que ¿Qué, como ordene, pero es bastante extraño lo que me pide_

_Bueno, los dejo por le día de hoy, debo alistar todo para la reunión que tendrá el señor Katagiri con el señor Mikami... a todo esto ¿el señor Tetsuo sabrá sobre la preparación de este nuevo equipo? Es que a él no lo he visto en las reuniones de la directiva, y... bueno... si les soy honesta, esto parece una confabulación contra la selección juvenil... espero que a Hikaru no salga perjudicado en todo esto..._

4

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


End file.
